Prohibidas por Sangre
by Little09
Summary: Rachel y Quinn son hermanas, pero que sucede cuando la morena empieza a sentir cosas por la rubia.  FABRERRY/BRITTANA    Amistad Pezberry
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Rachel y Quinn son hermanas, pero que sucede cuando la morena empieza a sentir cosas por la rubia.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Prohibidas por Sangre.<strong>

* * *

><p>La Familia Fabray fieles cristianos hasta la muerte compuesta por los señores Russell y Judy Fabray junto con sus hijas Rachel y Quinn son a la vista de todos una familia <em>perfecta<em> pero inclusive las familias más perfectas guardan secretos.

Las hermanas Fabray siempre se caracterizaron por ser demasiado hermosas, ya sea por la belleza exótica de Rachel Fabray morena de ojos castaños con una actitud demasiado difícil a lo cual a los ojos masculinos la hace más atractiva, como su confidente pero sobre todo hermana Quinn Fabray una rubia con mirada serena adornada de unos hermosos ojos color avellana y un cuerpo envidiable.

Rachel aun que al ser más pequeña de estatura que su hermana, contaba con 17 años mientras que su rubia hermana tenía tan solo 16 años cosa que la convertía en la menor.

Al ser la familia Fabray una de las más influyentes de la ciudad de Ohio Lima se la arreglaron para matricular a sus queridas hijas en el mismo curso del famoso instituto William McKinley donde solo los hijos de personas de alto nivel económico podían ser aceptados.

* * *

><p>-Rachel espérame.-dijo una morena con rasgos Latinos.<p>

- ¿Que pasa Santana?.- respondió Rachel

- Quería decirte que eh visto a Quinn con Frankenteen y no precisamente estaban charlando.-

-¡Que! Le dije a ese estúpido que se alejara de Quinnie.- respondió frunciendo el ceño

-Aun no entiendo tu empeño por separarlos.-

-Es algo privado S… tal vez luego te lo cuente.-

-Confiare en ti Rach, cambiando de tema necesito que me ayudes para conquistar a Britt.-

-Creí que desde que te humillo prácticamente en medio de la cafetería dejarías de tener esa estúpida obsesión por ella.-

-Es difícil de explicar pero te aseguro que esa chica es única, si tan solo con mirarla se te cae la baba.- hablo con una mirada soñadora.

- Parece que alguien está enamorada.-

- Y tú qué me dices nunca te eh visto salir con alguien.-

-Mi única prioridad es y será Quinn.-

- Ya, hablas como si estuvieras enamorada de tu propia hermana.-

- Que cosas dices eso es _imposible, _tan solo siento la necesidad de hacerle feliz y además mi amor es fraternal.-

-Ok, entonces ¿me ayudaras?-

-Siempre y cuando tú me ayudes de alejar a Frankenteen de mi hermana.-

-Trato hecho, ahora mismo me hago cargo.- respondió alejandose.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la parte trasera del colegio se encontraba una pareja demasiado acaramelada.<p>

-Quinn ¿cuándo daremos el siguiente paso?.-pregunto un muchacho alto y fornido.

-Finn ya hemos hablado de _eso_.- fue el turno de decir una Rubia preciosa.

-No entiendo, sabes muy bien que tarde o temprano me cansare y alejare.- trato de ponerla en duda.

-Finn solo dame un poco de tiempo.-

-Creo que los rumores de que sales con Sam a mis espalda son ciertos.- le reclamo enojado.

-Finn ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Al único que amo es a ti.- respondió con la mirada dolida.

-Pues no lo parece…. Sabes me canse de hablar contigo, mejor me voy.- exclamo alejandose de la rubia.

-Valla parece que alguien no estaba de humor.-

-San…. ¿Escuchaste lo que me dijo?-

-Sí, puedo asegurarte que Rach no estará muy contenta con esto.- Le contesto

-No le digas nada, por favor, Sabes muy bien cómo se pone y podría hacerle algo malo a Finn.-

- No te aseguro nada….tal vez si me consigues una cita con Brittany me lo piense, ¿Qué dices?-

- Tratare pero no te aseguro nada, ella te odia.-

-Mira ¿acaso es Rachel?-

-Ok lo hare.-

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar.-

-Quinnie te estaba buscando, ¿Qué hacías aquí?-

- Nada Rach solo hablaba con S.-

- Mmmm, ¿Segura?-

-No….. Estaba con Finn.-termino aceptando.

-Creí haberte dicho que te alejaras de el.-le reprocho

-Pero es mi _novio_.-

-No lo parece, constantemente te obliga hacer cosas que no quieres y te presiona para tener sexo con el.-

-Ya hemos hablado de eso Rachel.-

- Como quieras, Santana vámonos tenemos asuntos que arreglar.-

- Que asu…. A es cierto, nos vemos Q.- se despidió la latina

-Adiós.- murmuro Quinn con la vista en el suelo.

* * *

><p>Hooola!<p>

Aqui con una nueva historia,este capitulo es solo una pequeña introduccion de la historia, ¿Que les parece la idea?¿la continuo?


	2. Chapter 2

Resumen: Rachel y Quinn son hermanas, pero que sucede cuando la morena empieza a sentir cosas por la rubia.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Prohibidas por Sangre.<strong>

* * *

><p>-¿Qué te parece si nos vemos el fin de semana?- exclamo un chico en silla de ruedas.<p>

-De acuerdo Artie, me tengo que ir nos vemos después.- acepto Brittany.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos después cariño.- le respondió Artie.

-Brittany tengo que hablar contigo.- hablo Quinn llegando al lado de la rubia.

-¿Que pasa Q?, ¿Problemas con Finn?-

-No, es solo que necesito que me hagas un favor.-

-Depende, ¿Qué es?-

- Salir con Santana López.-

-Me acabas de arruinar el día Q!, estarás loca, nunca saldré con _esa_ niñata.-

-Vamos Britt, sé que no la soportas por lo que te hizo en el pasado, tu misma has dicho que siempre eh que dejar el pasado atrás, por favor ayúdame.-suplico

-Nunca!, Q sabes que te aprecio mucho pero no puedo hacer eso por ti, busca ayuda en otra parte.- menciono convencida.

-B, por favor, por favor, por favor.-

-Basta, ya eh dicho que no!- dijo apartándose de Quinn para perderse entre la multitud de alumnos.-

- Y ahora ¿Qué hago?.- murmuro.

* * *

><p>-Santana, ¿Qué plan has pensado?.-<p>

- Ten calma Rach ya lo tengo todo calculado, solo tengo que hablar con alguien para que poder jugar mis cartas.-

-¿Quién será esta vez tu victima?-

- ¿Victima?, Más bien cómplice Rach recuerda que tú eres la que quiere separar a la parejita del año.-

- Ya que lo preguntas recuerdas a Susan.-

-¿La estúpida que me acosaba?.-

- Aun te acosa querida, pero si, es ella, la sobornare para que bese a Hudson mientras tomo unas cuantas fotos.-

- Sorprendente, piensas en todo S.-

-Lo sé, así que vete preparando porque mi cita con Brittany es más que segura, no me importa los métodos que utilices para convencerla yo solo quiero mi premio.-

- No te preocupes, aunque no lo creas lo tengo muy bien planeado.-

- Bien que empiece el complot.-

- Muy bien dicho S, muy bien dicho.-

* * *

><p>-Brittany, Que bueno que te encuentro.- dijo Quinn jadeante.<p>

- Parece que acabaras de correr un maratón Quinn, si has venido por nuestra antigua charla recuerda que mi respuesta es no.-

- Calma, solo quiero disculparme contigo, además ya me hice a la idea de que Santana terminara contándole a Rachel lo de Finn.-

- De que hablas Q, oh ya se, la maldita de López te manipulo para convencerme y no hablar de algo que se enteró, ¿es así?-

- Si, escucho a Finn reclamarme los rumores que me vinculan con Sam, además del hecho de que me estaba pidiendo lo mismo de siempre.-

-Perra! Esto no se quedara así Q, la matare o mejor golpeare donde más le duele.-

-B! no hagas una locura sabes muy bien que es solo cuestión de tiempo que Rachel se entere y no precisamente por Santana.-

-Pero Quinn esta cosa merece eso y más.-

- Britt yo lo sé más que nada, prométeme que no intentaras nada estúpido, déjamelo a mí.-

-Bien pero si habré la bocota que tiene no respondo.-

- Jajaja, de acuerdo.- dijo dándole un abrazo.

- Recuerda que eres mi mejor amiga Q y te quiero mucho.-

-Yo también B, no sé qué haría sin ti, tú y Rachel me protegen de todo.-

- Tienes Razón y hablando de la reina de roma.-

-¡Hola chicas!- hablo Rachel llegando junto con Santana.

- Hola Brittany, Quinn.- fue el turno de la Latina de saludar.

-Rachel, López.- respondió Brittany escupiendo el apeido de la Latina.

- Quinnie quería disculparme por lo de hace unas horas.-

-No hay problema R, sabes que no puedo estar mal contigo, incluso estaba a punto de ir y buscarte para que me perdonaras.-

-Sabes que tú nunca tienes la culpa cielo, solo es mi mal carácter.- respondió acercándose para tomar su mano cariñosamente.

- Rachel que bajo caes cuando estas con tu hermanita.- dijo Santana burlándose.

- Almenos no es una perra con todos y sabe apreciar lo que tiene no como otras personas que buscan el amor o cariño en todas partes, como un solitario y pobre mendigo.- ataco Brittany.

- ¿Qué te eh hecho para que me odies tanto?- trato de entenderla Santana con la mirada dolida.

- Y aun así lo preguntas, deberías buscar en tu diminuta mente y reflexionar sobre todo el daño que les has hecho a las personas.-

-Chicas deténganse.- salió a la defensiva Rachel.

-Britt déjala ya, no merece la pena.- ayudo también Quinn.

- Tú también Fabray, te recuerdo que a mí no es a quien mi novio presiona para tener sexo y además me maltrata psicológicamente inventando que lo engaño con otro!-

- De que rayos hablas Santana.-hablo Rachel

- Que a tu hermana su novio la trata como a una puta y además cree que lo engaña con Evans, jaja ¿Cómo vez Rachel?.-

_Plaff!_

- ¡Cállate!- grito Brittany al terminar de golpear a la Latina en la mejilla.

Todo se quedó en un absoluto silencio, momento que aprovecho la rubia más alta para tomar de la mano a Quinn y llevarla lejos de todos los ojos curiosos. Después de haberse alejado lo suficiente Brittany hablo.

-Di por lo menos algo Q.-

- Creo que te excediste.-

- Se lo merecía no tenía el derecho de hablarte así.-

- Lo sé muy bien pero lo que me preocupa es Rachel, viste su cara.-

-No, pero debo suponer que no era muy buena.-

- Espero y no cometa una locura.-

-Ya verás que no, bueno tal vez solo mate a alguien.-

- Nunca creí que fueras capaz de pegarle a Santana López, espero y que a partir de esto no la tome contra ti.-

- Ni yo, espero y no pase nada malo.- dijo con una mirada llena de culpa.

* * *

><p>Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero y muy bien, quiero agradecer a todos los que se han molestado en dejarme su comentario, en verdad muchas gracias!<p>

Por lo que observe les da cosa que sean hermanas jaja a mí también pero quería que su relación fuera un poco mas difícil de cumplir jeje si lo se soy masoquista, no se preocupen _puede_ que alguna sea adoptada, recuerden que _puede_.

Sin más me despido dejen sus comentarios ya que me sirven de inspiración, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


	3. Chapter 3

Resumen: Rachel y Quinn son hermanas, pero que sucede cuando la morena empieza a sentir cosas por la rubia.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Prohibidas por Sangre.<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de lo acontecido Santana tenía la mirada perdida en alguna parte del piso mientras Rachel tenía una mirada escalofriante que mataría hasta al más malvado ser, tal parecía que las chicas estaban tan sumidas en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de que eran las únicas en el pasillo del colegio.<p>

-Maldito Hudson, juro que se arrepentirá de haber nacido.- hablo por lo bajo una Rachel recién salida de su ensoñación.- Y tu Santana quita esa cara de sufrimiento, no me gustaría lidiar con tus problemas también.-

- Mph, ¿te parece poco que me haya golpeado?- respondió la latina frunciendo el ceño.

Rachel estaba a punto de protestar cuando su atención se desvió a una persona que tal vez le haría un par de favores, sin pensarlo se dibujó en su rostro una mirada y sonrisa malvada.

-Jacob Ben Israel , ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte?.-

-Ra-chel, ¿ne-cesitabas al-go?.- pregunto el chico

- Ahora que lo preguntas…. Creo que sí, pero primero necesito hablar contigo de algunos asuntos.- exclamo la morena.

- ¿Que asun-tos?, si fu-e por el anti-gu-o chis-me que te me-ncion-aba ju-ro que no fui yo quien lo inve-nto.- menciono asustado

- ¿Que chisme Jacob?, sabes no me interesan tus estupideces así que escúchame con atención.-

- es-ta bie-n.-

* * *

><p>-Quinn que te parece si saliendo de clases vamos por un helado? Necesito hablar de algo contigo- Pregunto Brittany.<p>

- Está bien.- respondió sin mucho ánimo

- Hey cálmate, si sigues así te golpeare a ti también.- dijo bromeando

- ¡Qué miedo! La gran Brittany Pierce me pegara.- menciono la rubia riendo.

- ¿Crees que deba disculparme?... que tonta ni siquiera se merece eso.-

- Oye hablando del tema has vuelto a hablar con….. Bueno tú sabes?-

- No creo que quiera volverme hablar, todo por la culpa de López, además ahora tengo a Artie.-

-¿Enserio? Sabes que Artie es buen chico pero no creo que te convenga, aun rondan los rumores de su ruptura con Tina y sabes muy bien porque-

- Oh Quinn ahí vamos con lo mismo, ¿cuándo dejaras de hacer caso a los chismes?.-

- Nunca, además te mantienen informada de todo.-

- Y un gran porcentaje son mentiras.-

- Lo sé pero eso es otro tema, creo que debo irme mi próxima clase comenzara y no quiero perderla, nos vemos en el Glee club.-

-Claro, Adiós pequeña.- hablo Brittany con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>El tiempo paso como el viento y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego el final del día lo que significaba clases en el Glee club el cual era una de los clubes más solicitados del colegio y solo los alumnos con talento artístico por así decirlo estaban en él.<p>

-Rachel estoy nerviosa.- hablo Santana quien iba caminando con Rachel hacia el salón del coro.

- ¿Y? no pasara de que mueras por maltrato adolecente.-

- Gracias por el apoyo amiga no sé qué haría sin ti.- dijo con sarcasmo.

- Esta bien te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, ya verás que cuando le cantes la canción caerá rendida a tus pies después te besara y vivirán felices por siempre…. Espera falta decir que tendrán 4 hijos los cuales te provocaran una gran depresión y morirás a los 35 años lo cual nos arruina la historia y Brittany quedara sola y desamparada pero no te preocupes aquí está tu más grande amiga que cuidara _muy_ bien de ella y tus lindas criaturas.- dijo Rachel con una gran sonrisa.

- Fabray sabes que te odio verdad.-

- Si, te encargas de decírmelo a diario.-

- Idiota.- volvió a insultarle la latina mientras se disponían a entrar a su destino.

- Santana, Rachel tomen asiento, vamos a comenzar y les pido que para la próxima lleguen más pronto.- les reprendió el Profesor Shue.

- Claro profesor.- exclamo Rachel con voz angelical

Las dos chicas se dirigieron hasta los últimos asientos libres donde pudieron observar a las causantes de sus males delante de ellas por una distancia mínima, Santana al momento de sentarse tomo valor y solicito al profesor tiempo para cantar una canción, el gustoso por su repentina participación acepto haciendo que la morena se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Esta canción la quiero dedicar a Brittany….se llama You and me de lifehouse, espero y te guste.- dijo al llegar al frente y al haber dado indicaciones a los músicos del coro.

Al momento comenzó una suave melodía dando inicio a la canción.

**What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<strong>

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**  
><strong>Nothing to lose<strong>  
><strong>And it's you and me and all of the people<strong>  
><strong>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<strong>

Canto la primera estrofa de la canción dirigiéndole una mirada que expresaba todo lo que sentía en ese momento, por su parte la rubia se dedicaba a mirarla sin expresión alguna.

**All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
>I'm tripping on words<br>You've got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here <strong>

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you <strong>

Santana cantaba con gran sentimiento logrando que los chicos la miraran con gran asombro ya que era realmente raro que una de las personas más crueles en la escuela tuviera tales emociones.

**There's something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>Everything she does is beautiful  
>Everything she does is right<br>**

Al terminar la última línea señalo con su mano su mejilla haciendo referencia a la bofetada que había recibido hace unas horas ganándose una mirada arrepentida de la rubia, lo cual causo un brinco en su corazón.

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>**

Se fue acercando cada vez más a la protagonista de la canción y de sus pensamientos quedando frente a ella y sosteniéndole la mirada mientras se preparaba para cantar la última parte de la canción.

**What day is it?  
>And in what month?<br>This clock never seemed so alive**

Al terminar todos los chicos se dedicaron a felicitarla por tan magnífica interpretación a lo cual solo sonrió esperando alguna reacción de la rubia pero tal parecía que no estaba en plan de decir algo ya que al momento se levantó y salió sin decir más seguida de una Quinn preocupada, Rachel al ver lo ocurrido llego al lado de la morena dedicándole una mirada de apoyo y un apretón de hombros lo cual fue suficiente para Santana para sentir que después de todo no estaba sola.

* * *

><p>-Britt espera!.- hablo Quinn tratando de seguir el paso de la otra.<p>

- Déjame sola, no quiero ver a nadie.-

- Brittany S. Pierce detente ahora o no respondo después!-

- ¿Qué quieres? No tienes acaso tus propios problemas por resolver.- dijo deteniéndose

- Oye te entiendo, pienso lo que debes de sentir y solo te pido que te tranquilices un poco, actuando así no resolverás nada.-

- La odio como no tienes idea, tal parece que nunca me dejara en paz, si no es arruinando mi vida es tratando de hacerme saber que me quiere, no la entiendo.-

- B…. se todo lo que paso, pero tal vez ella ni siquiera lo recuerda o no tiene idea de lo que hizo, recuerda que fue hace tiempo.-

- Uno nunca olvida sus errores y no trates de defenderla sabes muy bien que tiene mucha culpa, si nunca se hubiera atravesado en mi camino aun sería feliz.- Hablo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Britt no me gusta verte así.- dijo acercándose para abrazarla tiernamente.- sabes…. Aún tenemos que ir por un helado y tenemos demasiado tiempo de sobra.- le susurro en su oreja ganándose un breve asentimiento de la otra rubia.

Después de la respuesta de la chica Quinn la dirigió hacia la salida de la escuela para así poder tomar su auto e ir directo al lugar citado.

Quinn se pasó la mayoría de la tarde con Brittany tratando de consolarla y hablando de lo que molestaba a la otra rubia, al cabo de las 7 pm decidió emprender viaje a su _casa_ debido a que no había tomándose la molestia de avisar ya que después del incidente que tuvo con Rachel paso escabulléndose el resto del día, incluso al llegar a su hogar fingió sentirse mal en la cena para no pasar tiempo con ella, ya que por una extraña razón se sentía mal por haberle ocultado algo así pero sobre todo porque tenía miedo de su reacción al enfrentársele, llevaba más de dos horas en su habitación pensando en cómo solucionar el problema, cansada de pensar decidió no prestarle más atención a sus pensamientos, así que se dedicó a descansar ya que presentía que mañana sería un día muy largo, sin más al cabo de unos minutos se dejó envolver en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente decidió emprender camino a la escuela sola por si las dudas, aunque ya había decidido aclarar todo creía que debía esperar hasta el almuerzo, al llegar al instituto se le hiso raro ver a una multitud de estudiantes amontonado hablando de algo en particular, así que se acercó a una chica que estaba más cerca de ella para descubrir algo.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Porque tanto alboroto?- pregunto a la joven.

- ¿Eh?, oh eres la novia de Finn Hudson no es así, ¿Qué se siente que tu novio termine antes que tú?- se burló la chica.

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- respondió confundida.

-¿No te ha contado que tiene problemas de eyaculación precoz?, chicos creo que alguien no conoce muy bien a su novio!- al momento de decir esas palabras todos voltearon a verla con diferentes caras unos con lastima y otros burlones.

- Yo me tengo que ir.- dijo palideciendo

-¡Quinn!- gritaron fuertemente.

- O dios ¿porque a mí?.-

-Por qué le contaste a Jacob de mi problema, creí que eras más confiable pero por lo que veo no es así.- exclamo furioso.

- ¿Crees que fui yo?, no es mi culpa que le cuentes a otras personas y estas te traicionen.-

- La única que sabía eras tú!, sabes creo que ni siquiera vales la pena, te arrepentirás por esta humillación, mientras tanto lo nuestro termino.-

- Finn no me culpes no fui yo, debes creerme…. Por favor no me dejes.-

- Ya eh hablado a partir de ahora soy un desconocido para ti.- dijo dando media vuelta aventando a los espectadores demasiado furioso.

- Finn… - murmuro con lágrimas a punto de salir.

- Valla, quien iba pensar que ese gigantón tenia graves problemillas.- se burló Santana llegando junto con una Rachel demasiado seria.

- No me apetece hablar con ustedes ahora…. ¡Rachel fuiste tú!- hablo dándose cuenta que también ella lo sabia.

-¿Yo?, ¿acaso me crees capaz de eso _Quinnie?.-_

- No entiendo tu afán de separarme de Finn, aunque creo que lo que tienes son celos!-

- Celos, ¿de quién? Quinn no digas cosas de las que no estas segura, además aquí la enojada soy yo no tu.-

- ¿Por qué?, Rachel no sé qué te pasa y sinceramente con tus actos me estas provocando un rencor en tu contra, así que te pido que no te metas más en vida, pareciese como si no tuvieras en que entretenerte incluso eh llegado a pensar que….-

-¿Qué? Dilo!, lo único que hago es cuidarte de todo lo que te intente lastimar pero estas más empeñada en sufrir de una u otra manera.- hablo tomándola de la muñeca fuertemente.

- ¿Quién eres? Has cambiado mucho Rach, que paso con mi hermana que no dejaba que sufriera ni siquiera por sus actos…. creo que ya no debemos pasar más tiempo juntas, solo nos veremos en la casa y hasta ahí, ahora te pido que no me digas que hacer.- dijo llorando.

La morena al ver la cara de sufrimiento de _su_ Quinnie se sintió muy mal, tanto que desalojo el agarre de su muñeca para que esta se fuera corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

-Genial interpretación R, aunque demasiado drama.- menciono Santana que se había quedado junto a otros viendo la pelea de las hermanas Fabray.- Y ustedes que no tienen nada que hacer, ahora largo.- dijo refiriéndose a los chismosos.

- Me excedí demasiado esta vez, pero ver lo que le hizo Hudson me hizo querer hacerlo pagar.-

- Veras que te perdonara, además todos saben que no puede estar ni un minuto sin ti, pareciesen imanes.-

- Esta vez presiento que no será tan fácil S.-

-Anímate si lo quieres puedo hablar con Hudson y decirle que fui yo la que le dijo a Jefrow su problemilla, después de todo tuve intimidad con el.-

- No, prefiero que este enojada conmigo a que ese idiota le siga haciendo daño.-

- Aww que ternura, eso sí es amor.-

- No te queda hablar recuerda que no soy yo la que es no correspondida.-

- Naaa tenías que hablar Rach, ahora me han dado de nuevo ganas de morirme espérame iré a comprar comitas para asfixiarme.-

- jajaja que exagerada.-

- Almenos ya te hice sonreír, recuerda que aquí estoy para lo que sea Rach y en cuanto a lo de Britt después de tus consejos eh decidido no darme por vencida.-

- Gracias S.-

* * *

><p>Hola! Tanto tiempo sin vernos verdad? Espero y me disculpen por la tardanza pero eh tenido varios compromisos, aparte de los exámenes que hice y de nuevo vienen otros (no me dejan ni descansar), sé que les dije a algunas personas que iba actualizar la semana pasada pero enserio mil disculpas ya que no pude ni siquiera tuve tiempo de disfrutar mi fin de semana por un maldito concurso el cual es el causante de no haber cumplido mi promesa y al final perdió la escuela (maldito Jorge tú tienes la culpa!) que decepción, bien no sigo hablando de mis problemas y aquí les dejo otro capi más largo que los anteriores, este fin de semana también actualizare mi otro fic que lo tengo demasiado abandonado, sin más me despido nos vms.<p>

Pd: Gongo aquí está la canción que pediste espero y ya estés de regreso de tu viaje y disculpas por no actualizar.

Pd2:Si quiren que ponga algo solo diganlo ya sea escena, cancion etc.

Pd3: Te odio Jorge

Link cancion: .com/watch?v=xvxMGqjxREE


End file.
